Valentine's Day
by Valvox
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day at St. Trinian’s and the whole school is in absolute chaos as the girls are frantic to escape the school to spend the day with their special someone. But what if the ‘special someone’ is right in front of them? Kelly/Annabelle.
1. Depression

Valentine's Day.

* * *

Chapter One.

Title: Valentine's Day.

Author: Valvox.

Category: St. Trinian's.

Rating: T

Pairing: Kelly/Annabelle.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day in St. Trinian's, and the whole school is in absolute chaos as all the girls are frantic to escape the school they so dearly love, and spend the day with their special someone. So, what happens if the 'special someone' is a good deal closer than they [or anyone else] expect?

A/N: Yes, I'm a sucker for good old fashioned love and fluff. I figured, what the hey, why not give Kelly and Annabelle a chance to be sweet and sensitive, not just sexual and smutty? I think they deserve at least one day a year, where they can just love each other without the innuendo. =]

I'll try and divide this story into four chapters instead of eighty buh-zillion or two.

Hope you like it; reviews are lovely and make my day! =]

ily xx

* * *

Kelly sat in the breakfast hall, watching with little interest as her peers gushed and grumbled about the best [or worst] day of the year.

The only ones, who _didn't _seem caught up in the mayhem, were Annabelle and Kelly.

Annabelle gazed glumly at her soggy cornflakes, for some reason, they looked worse than they had the previous morning.

However, her older best friend seemed to find the other students' antics rather amusing. The Head Girl sat and filed her nails, watching, curious, as girls wrote soppy love-letters and wrapped gifts.

It was chaos.

'Why the long face, Fritton?' Kelly asked suddenly, 'Never seen you look so down.'

Annabelle mumbled something incomprehensible, then, realising that the question actually required an answer, frowned.

'What?'

'I _said, _I've never seen you look so glum.' Kelly eyed the younger girl strangely; she didn't understand why the _usually_ bubbly brunette was so depressed.

'Oh, you know, just one of those days.' Annabelle replied vaguely, sighing.

'Chin up, Fritton, we don't actually have to do any work today!" Kelly grinned.

'Yippee.' Annabelle laughed darkly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Oh, come _on_, Fritton! What's stuck up your arse?'

This was strange; her stereotypically carefree and clumsy counterpart was acting like an 'emo', which was _completely _out of character, especially for her!

'Right now? My knickers.' She replied, deadpanned.

Kelly frowned, this wasn't amusing anymore, and it was bordering on ridiculous.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, frustrated, if Annabelle didn't cheer up soon, Kelly was going to have to actually do something about it.

After a moment of thought, Kelly came to a decision – she was going to have to cheer her friend up.

'Right. You're coming with me.' Kelly said as she grabbed her friends arm, pulling her roughly to her feet.

'Where are we going?' Annabelle asked, though her voice gave way to the fact that she didn't really care.

'My room,' Kelly replied, 'I'm going to find out what's wrong with you, Fritton, if it's the last thing I do.'

'Knowing St. Trinian's, it _could _just be the last thing you do.' Annabelle muttered darkly as Kelly pulled her up the opulent staircase.

'Oh, shut up.'

* * *

'So, what's wrong with you, Fritton?' Kelly tried again once they were in her room and on her bed.

'Nothing.' Annabelle sat with her head rested against the headboard of the single bed, gazing unseeingly at her reflection in the Vanity mirror that sat across the room.

'Don't give me that bull shit again, Fritton, I know something's up.' Kelly practically growled, she wanted answers, and soon. Depressed Annabelle wasn't all that nice to hang around with.

'Like you care.' Annabelle mumbled, playing with her hands.

'Would I ask if I didn't care?' Kelly wondered aloud, more to her self than to her companion.

'No, you just don't do that sort of thing.' Annabelle answered the rhetorical question truthfully.

'True, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's up?' she asked again.

'The roof is up.'

'Annabelle.' Kelly glared, 'Tell, me, what's, wrong!'

'Fine.' Annabelle sighed, all her resolve disappearing, 'It's just, today is all about love; everyone has someone who loves them. I have no one.'

'What? Sure you do! You have Miss Fritton and the teachers, Taylor and her chavs, Polly and the brain boxes, the Posh Totty –'

'That's not what I meant, Kel.' Annabelle interrupted, not caring that the older girl hadn't finished.

Kelly wrapped her arm around her friends' slight frame, kissing her bare shoulder in a rare act of intimacy and bondage.

'I know, Fritton, I was just give you the benefit of the doubt.'

Annabelle closed her eyes as she leant into Kelly's embrace, before replying softly, 'Well what if I don't want the doubt?'

'What doubt?' Kelly asked, confused as to where the conversation was heading.

Annabelle let her head gently fall on the older girls' shoulder, eyes closed.

'The unerring doubt that no one will ever want me, not that you'd understand.' Annabelle sighed.

'What? How could someone _not _want you, Fritton?!' Kelly asked incredulously.

'Easily.' The younger girl laughed bitterly.

'No _way!' _she argued, 'You're incredibly intelligent, funny and witty, not to mention drop dead gorgeous...!'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' Annabelle shot back.

Kelly laughed, 'I thought we'd already been over this; I don't do things like that, "nice" is your area, "ice" is my area.'

'You forgot seduction.' Annabelle added with a sly grin.

'Oh shut up, you.' Kelly smirked, pleased that her friend was even the slightest bit happier.

'You know what's really sad though, Kel?' Annabelle asked, serious once more.

'What?' Kelly sighed, happy mood now gone.

'The fact that neither of us have Valentine's.' Annabelle said glumly.

'I have a Valentine; I just haven't given it to them yet.' Kelly gave Annabelle's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, 'I'm sure you must have _someone _special on the horizon.'

'No, I don't.' Annabelle replied stiffly, 'Who are you giving your Valentine to, Flash?'

'Uh, no.' Kelly laughed, 'He already knows I don't like him, we cleared up that little crush last time he came.'

'You didn't – '

'Ugh, no, Fritton, you sick child. We most definitely did _not.' _Kelly rolled her eyes; sometimes her friend could be so blind.

'Okay, good.' Annabelle said.

'So who do you fancy, then?' Kelly asked, randomly.

'Someone.'

'Well, I guess that's a start.' Kelly rolled her eyes, 'But _who _is that someone. Do I know them?'

'Yeah,' Annabelle said; a mysterious and infuriatingly annoying smile plastered across her face, 'You know them pretty well, actually.'

Kelly's brow rose in doubt, 'Really? Do they live near here?'

'Very, _very _close by.' She laughed knowingly, clearly enjoying the teasing, 'So, who is _your _Valentine, then?'

'Someone, you know them and they live near here too!' Kelly grinned cheekily, 'They practically live next door!'

Annabelle shuddered, 'You don't mean that creep with the greasy hair and the acne...?'

'Ugh, _hell _no! Trust me, Fritton, he's not my type.' Kelly cringed at the thought of the guy.

'I don't think he's_ anyone's _type, Kel!' she laughed lightly.

'He _was _creepy though, did you see the way he kept eyeing you up and down?'

'No...?'

'Oh, well it was disgusting,' Kelly groaned, 'I felt like slapping him to Timbuktu, there and then!'

'Glad you didn't , Kel,' Annabelle laughed, 'I don't think this school can handle any more law suits or restraining orders.'

'Yeah,' Kelly agreed, beaming, 'We don't need any more controversy, at least, not this week.'

'Mmm.'


	2. Challenge

Chapter Two

_Two hours later._

"Fritton, I need a favour." Kelly called as she started down the staircase, elegant as ever.

"Sure, Kelly. What's up?" Annabelle asked, surprised.

Kelly never asked _her _for favours.

"Well, it would seem we have what you'd call a 'situation'." Kelly paused when she reached the bottom of the stairs, smirking in the annoyingly sexy way that she did.

"Oh? What sort of 'situation'." Annabelle wondered aloud.

A situation at St. Trinian's could be anything from a broken heart to a broken collar bone.

Usually the latter.

"Well, it would appear that the new shipment of school ties has arrived, and, with Flash away on holiday, we need someone to coordinate the transport and testing of the ties." Kelly raised an eyebrow, as if setting a challenge, "So, reckon you're up for it, Fritton?'

"Uh... sure." She replied, "Just a few questions."

"Such as?" Kelly crossed her arms across her white blouse, leaning on the banister of the staircase.

"Firstly, can you not do it?" Annabelle eyed her friend, forehead creased in thought.

"Technically, I could. But I think you deserve a challenge." Kelly laughed.

"Secondly, what is the testing process?" Annabelle giggled, Kelly's challenges were always entertaining, not always at the time, but afterwards she could laugh about them.

"I'll show you before the arrival letter comes." Kelly replied, plucking at a loose thread on her friend's shirt.

"...okay." Annabelle said quietly, watching Kelly's hand carefully, "Thirdly, why do I need a challenge?"

"We need a new head girl." Kelly replied, tugging the thread and watching it gently fall to the ground.

'Why?' Annabelle asked, confused.

The wandering hand fall as Kelly's smile instantly dropped from her face, and was replaced with the icy expression that could easily kill any happy mood with just a glance.

"I'm leaving St. Trinian's."

* * *

_A/N: Dun, dun, dun! _

_As you can see, this story has no plotline, so I have NO idea how it's going to Annabelle/Kelly, but, just trust me – I'll work it out... eventually. Bahahahaaa. I'm evil, I know. xD_

_Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm writing the next one as I type. [I know, simultaneous typing, WOW!] I'll post it when someone [ANYONE] who is writing/continuing a Kelly/Annabelle story updates too. You have your conditions, make 'em work. xD_

_Yay for Kellabelle. Yay for Gemma Arterton. Yay for Talulah Riley. And 'yay' for writing/updating more often! =]_

_ily xx_

_=]_


	3. Admission

Chapter Three.

* * *

"_I'm leaving St. Trinian's."_

"What?" Annabelle gasped, her world suddenly spinning.

"I'm leaving." Kelly repeated, no tone to her voice, "I have to."

"What? No, you don't!" Annabelle cried, her voice thick with emotion.

"I do."

"You don't, Kelly." Annabelle said, grabbing her friend's shoulders and pulling her into a rough hug, "You _can't _leave."

"I have to; it's the only way out of it."

The usually emotionless girl wrapped her arms around her younger friend, allowing herself into the heartfelt embrace.

"Out of what?" Annabelle asked, "Nothing could be as bad as to make you leave."

"It is." She replied, playing with the ends of Annabelle's hair, twirling a strand around her fingers and watching it curl and uncurl.

"What is?"

"You."

Kelly untangled herself from the loving embrace, wiping at her unwittingly tear-stained cheeks, and smiling softly at her friend.

"Me?" Annabelle asked, incredulous.

"You." Kelly confirmed, tugging at her own tie.

"What did I –"

But she didn't get to finish, Kelly had already left.

* * *

"Kelly?" Annabelle whispered through the door, "Are you in there?"

There was no reply.

"Kelly!" she hissed, a little louder now.

There was still no reply.

"Screw this." Annabelle muttered under her breath, reaching down to a hole in the skirting board and retrieving the spare key to her friend's room.

"Kelly, I'm coming in." Annabelle warned, unlocking the door and replacing the key in its' hiding spot.

But no one was there.

"Where are you, Kelly?" she wondered aloud, "What have I _done?!_"

She sighed, falling in a heap on her friends neatly made bed.

"Ouch." She mumbled, feeling something dig into her side.

Annabelle rolled off the bed, patting the sheet where she had felt the unknown entity digging into her ribcage.

She began to untuck the sheet.

"What is – oh?"

Under the bed sheet was a parcel, neatly wrapped, with "_Annabelle Fritton" _written on it, in flowing handwriting – the romantic kind.

"That's me..." she smiled, stroking the letters of her name.

"I wonder... no, I can't open it, it would be rude..." Annabelle argued, then laughed at herself, "Well, it _is _for me."

She eagerly pulled at the ribbon, letting it float to the floor, and tugged at the neat wrapping.

Inside, lay two things.

A simple red rose, and a card.

She set the rose aside, opting to read the card before admiring the flower.

* * *

"_Dear Annabelle,_

_If you are reading this, I've either confessed or left - most likely the latter, I've never been one for admission._

_I am writing this to remind you of who you are, deep down, and to tell you why I must leave._

_----_

_You've been down for weeks now, sarcasm and brooding clouding your usually excited personality. _

_Your bubbly smile has disappeared, and even if you are momentarily happy, I can tell that, underneath it all, you are not truly yourself. _

_I've asked almost every student at St. Trinian's why you are so depressed, but no one has known the answer._

_I do._

_Annabelle, I love you, which is why I must leave. _

_I know that one of us will just end up hurting the other – most likely you hurting me._

_And I'm not letting that happen. _

_You are now Head Girl._

_Love always, _

_Kelly. _

_X_

* * *

'What are you doing, Fritton?' Kelly spat, bursting into the room.

Annabelle leapt from the ground, startled.

'Kelly, I – '

'Shut up, Fritton, I don't want to hear it!' Kelly interrupted angrily, contradicting her previous question.

'But, Kelly – '

"I said 'shut up'!" she yelled, turning to run from the room.

"Wait!" Annabelle reached around Kelly, slamming the door shut, locking it and pressing Kelly against the door, holding her hands above her head.

"What?" Kelly scowled, a tear making its' way slowly down her freckled cheek.

"You didn't let me finish." Annabelle said gently, wiping the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"Well, then finish." Kelly managed to choke out, another tear slipping from her closed lids.

"I read the letter, Kelly." Annabelle wiped another tear away, this time with her other thumb.

"I figured." Kelly said bitterly, trying to move her face out of Annabelle's grasp.

"But you didn't get it right, Kel, not by a long shot." She continued.

"I know you don't love me, Fritton." Kelly sighed, squeezing her eyes so they were even more tightly closed, "That's why I wrote the letter, you had to know, it was killing me."

"You're wrong, Kelly." Annabelle protested gently, "More wrong than you could ever know."

Kelly sighed again, "I know, it's sick – _I'm _sick, and you hate me, you never want to speak to me again. You thing I'm scum, nothing, worthless, you want me to – "

"No!" Annabelle cried in alarm, "I could _never _hate you, Kelly. Ever!"

"What - why?" Kelly was confused.

"Because..." Annabelle replied vaguely, a smirk on her face.

"Because?" Kelly asked, a small smile tugging at her tear-stained cheeks.

"I got you something." Annabelle grinned, changing the subject, she reached into her waistcoat pocket, handing her friend a small parcel.

"What is it?" Kelly asked, relieved to finally be released from the younger girls' firm grip.

"Open it and see, Kel." Was her friends answer.

Kelly gently peeled the duct tape off, removing the silver tissue paper to reveal a small locket.

It was a silver heart, with _'Kelly' _engraved on it, and inside was a picture of Annabelle and Kelly on the night of her make-over.

The night she truly became a St. Trinian.

They had been dancing, firmly entangled in one another's limbs, gazing at one another intensely. A first year had snapped the photo, claiming they 'needed it for the school year book', before running off. Annabelle had tracked down the girl and demanded the photo be returned, she then cut it and placed it inside of her locker, unsure of what to do with the picture.

"It's beautiful, Annabelle." Kelly smiled; using her friends' first name was not something she usually did.

"I'm glad you like it." Annabelle smiled back at her.

"But..." Kelly started, unsure of how to continue her line of thought.

"But...?" Annabelle asked worriedly, still not sure about her gift and its acceptance.

"But, if I'm wrong about why you were so upset, then what's the _real _reason?" Kelly asked, continuing her previous query.

"I... I don't know." Annabelle mumbled, looking down.

Kelly placed a single finger under the younger girls chin, pushing it gently upwards so she could look her in the eyes.

"You must know, you said so yourself." Kelly smirked, but it wasn't the 'I'm better than you and _far _too sexy for my own good' look she usually gave, this one was gentler, kinder.

"You know that person..." Annabelle began, pausing.

"What person?" Kelly chuckled softly, "I know lots of people, Annabelle."

"That person. The one who lives close by, the one who I want to be my Valentine." Annabelle finished, smiling shyly.

"Yeah?" Kelly asked more than stated, bemused.

"That person was you."

Kelly's smile somehow became bigger, covering her face and swallowing every other emotion she had every shown.

"Really, now?" Kelly quipped, instantly wiping the smile from her face and feigning disinterest.

"Really," Annabelle laughed at her friends' – girlfriends'? – antics, "So..."

"So." Kelly repeated, her smile softening once more.

"Will you be my Valentine...?" Annabelle asked, smiling hopefully.

"No."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun!

Really, these cliff-hangers are getting a 'wee bit unfeasible' now, aren't they?

But I'm truly sorry, I just couldn't resist! You'll find out what happens soon enough.

I'll put you out of your misery, I promise. Just... update!

I BEG OF YOUUU! I NEED SOMETHING TO READ [aside from "Vampirates", yes, I lol'ed at the name too!].

Hope you like my stories so far, reviews are always appreciated, even if you've already reviewed before!

ily xx

=]

P.S. If anyone notices the reference, they get cookie, a hug and another chapter. xD


	4. Success

Chapter Four.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to any Kellabelle fan out there, and everyone who has messaged me, reviewed, favourite or subscribed – I really appreciate it. =]

But most of all, this is dedicated to LeicesterRedd, for her constant support and encouragement. I hope you get over your writers' block soon; maybe this will open the aqueduct that is your mind? I sure hope so, I can't wait to read more of your story. Or anyone else's for that matter! Love you guys! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Will you be my Valentine...?" Annabelle asked hopefully._

"_No."_

"Oh." Annabelle let the word out in a gush of air; she could feel the bile rising in her throat, and the tears pricking at her eyes, begging to be released.

She turned away from Kelly, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Why?" she whispered, barely able to speak.

"Because," Kelly said, moving to wrap her arms around the younger girls' slim frame, "I want to be so much more."

"But..." She began.

"No, 'Belle." Kelly interrupted, placing a single finger over her lips, "Let me speak, now."

She paused, expecting a protest – none came.

"I don't want to be your Valentine." Kelly stated, a serious look on her face, "I want to be more; I want to be your friend, your Valentine, your lover and guardian. I want to protect you, 'Belle, like you are my own little piece of treasure, worth so much more than anything in the world. You are _priceless – _and I want to be able to prove that to you on a daily basis. I love you, Annabelle Fritton."

Annabelle blinked, once, twice, three times.

She was dreadfully shocked – it was one thing to _read _about someone's undying love for you, but it was a whole other jar of pickles to have it straight from the horses' mouth!

"I – I don't know what to say, Kel!" Annabelle mumbled, slightly smothered in the tight embrace.

"Then say nothing, just kiss me." Kelly reasoned with a small smile.

Annabelle sighed, "No, I need to tell you – "

But she never had the chance to finish, Kelly had already placed her bright red lips against Annabelle's, pulling her closer and allowing herself to indulge in the gentle intimacy of the moment.

Annabelle gasped, pulling away, "Let me finish, Kel."

"Okay," Kelly said quietly, "Just don't break my heart. I don't think I could handle it twice in one day."

"I know, Kel, and that's why I have to ask you this, seriously." Annabelle took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say next.

"Seriously." Kelly confirmed, with a grin, "What?"

"Will you go out on a date with me, Kelly?"

"Two words, Fritton, guess what they are..." Kelly beamed, a smile that Annabelle was totally caught up in, nearly dazzled in the process.

"What, Kel?" she asked, in a bit of a daze.

"Hell, yeah."

* * *

A/N: I know, obnoxiously short – again! But I will update soon, you guys are really lucky, you're practically getting daily updates!

Oh, and do you want me to write the date scene, or end it here? I could always skip the date and do like 'two months later' or some f-shizzle, if you'd like. Tell me what you want people! xD

I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and if you haven't already, check out my other fics, I've been told they are quite good. [Though I think that others are FAR better written.]

ily xx

=]


	5. The Date

**A/N: **Here it is, folks, the 'date scene'. Dedicated to AbstractRainbow, as a bribe [with St. T's slutty muffins on top!] and an incentive to write another of her fabulous St. T's chapters. Love ya, Cap'n Pillows! Xx =]

Valentine's Day.

Chapter Five – The Date.

* * *

'Where are we going, Kel?' Annabelle asked, curled up on the leather seat of my car, cutely snuggling the rug I'd bought her.

'You'll see.' I smirked; knowing perfectly well that it drove her mad when I did that.

She gave an irritated sigh before returning to her book.

_Pride & Prejudice _– a classic, bit like Annabelle really.

I moved my eyes toward the road again, glancing at the road signs occasionally, not that they were much help.

I was far too focused on what was about to happen – a date – but not just any day, no, this date was with Annabelle Fritton. The cutest, funniest, kindest, loveliest most perfect girl in the... oh god, I'm gushing!

I glance over at Annabelle, who looks up at me questioningly – she didn't notice my mental turmoil, but could tell that something was up.

'What?' she giggled, blushing a little.

'Nothing.' I looked back to the road, trying to ignoring how my cheeks were heating up.

'What?' she asked again, putting down her book and moving so she was closer to me.

'Nothing.' I repeated, my fingers tightening on the steering wheel – she was too close for my liking.

'Kelly,' her voice lowered an octave, not in a seductive way, but it was spine-tingling nevertheless, 'Tell me the truth.'

Her fingers softly stroked my jean-clad leg, drawing patterns.

'Love hearts?' I asked, bemused.

'Hm?' she'd zoned out.

'You're tracing love hearts on my thigh.' I giggled, glancing at her as she blushed.

'I guess I am,' she laughed, moving to tuck her head under my arm, which I moved so I wasn't hurting her.

'But seriously, Kel, where are we going?' she tried again, but I shook my head – I wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

'Here.' I parked the car, turned off the engine and untangled myself from her warm embrace.

'Really?' she gazed out the window doubtfully; it was pitch black, nothing to see.

'Yeah. Like it?' I laughed, leaping from the car and dashing around the hood to open the door for her.

'M'lady.' I said in a fancy accent, bowing low and holding my hand out for her to take.

She grasped it firmly in her warm fingers, stepping lightly out of the car and into my arms, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

'Thanks.' She giggled.

'Any time.' I blushed, glad for the cover of darkness.

'So what're we doing here?' she whispered in my ear, which, I'll admit, made me shiver just a tad.

'You'll see.' I replied cryptically, smiling a little.

I stepped out of her grasp and moved to the boot of the car, unlocking it with the bleepy-thing Annabelle loved the play with and pulling out a black _Nike _backpack.

'What's in there? And why didn't you let me open the boot!?' she cried, her voice full of the pout I knew she'd be wearing

'Stuff. And I didn't let you open it because I know you'd just stand there for an hour giggling at the flashing lights like the four year old that you are!' I argued, slinging it onto my back and wrapping my woolly jacket around her.

'I only did that once!' she whined as she struggled with the buttons.

'Twice.' I corrected, 'Come here, you.'

'I can do it myself!' she stood back, still fiddling.

'No you can't, 'Belle.' I countered, pulling her by the hood towards me and turning her around, 'Now stay still.'

'Yes, ma'am.' She giggled, standing stock-still.

I tugged the jacket closed, quickly closing each button until I reached the one at her neck, where I 'carelessly' brushed a finger over the base of her neck, grinning.

'Oh, stop teasing!' She smirked, placing a single finger under my chin and pecking my lips, gently.

'But you're just so fun to tease!' I protested, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting my head fall onto her shoulder as we trudged through the fog.

'Whatever.' She muttered, cuddling me closer, 'You're not taking me into the woods, are you?'

'I might be.' I laughed nervously, hoping she hadn't caught onto my plan.

'Oh.' She said worriedly.

'Don't worry, 'Belle!' I laughed again, 'We'll be fine, I'll look after you.'

'I know _that!_' she snorted, 'But who'll look after _you?_'

She had a point there, I mean, Annabelle was perfect in every way, but, she wasn't exactly what you'd call athletic. Even if she was brilliant at hockey.

'Uh... Jesus?' I suggest lamely, earning myself a smack on the backside [not that that was much of a punishment...].

'Well, I'd hope he would too, but I'll look after you, even if I can't do much.' She added sadly.

'Aw, come on, 'Belle! I know that much!' I said, trying to console her, 'You're brilliant at looking after me, just more in the emotional sense rather than the physical sense.'

'Are you saying I wouldn't be good in bed?' she said indignantly, looking offended.

I laughed at that, 'I think you'd be _amazing _in bed, Annabelle, but you're much stronger when it comes to things that require intelligence compared to things that need physical prowess like, say, weight-lifting.'

'Well I like my body, thank you very much!' she hissed.

'Oh, you know what I meant.' I giggled, kicking at the pebbles in the path, 'And I like your body too!'

'You haven't _seen _my body, Kelly Jones!' she laughed merrily.

'Oh really?' I asked, quirking my eyebrow raunchily, 'I do believe we have hockey practice together, on a weekly basis!'

'You perve me up in the changerooms, Kel?' Annabelle asked with a mischievous grin.

'Uh...' I stuttered, realising that I may have just let myself open for insult, 'OH LOOK! We're here!'

'Smooth, Kel, real smooth.' She giggled tucking her hands into my coat's pocket.

I gently pulled her hands out of my pocket and shrugged off the bag, pulling out a red tartan picnic rug out as Annabelle wandered around, taking in the pretty sight of dew on evergreen trees and sparkling grass that practically shone in the moonlight.

I let it fall to the ground and retrieved a bottle of red from my bag, I had no idea what it was, but I knew it was _bloody _expensive. And it smelt pretty damn good too.

Next, I found the purple rug I'd pulled from my bed, and stuck that at the end of the other one, next to two black pillows I'd nicked from the teachers' lounge.

I then quickly checked my make-up, fluffed my hair and pulled a perfect pout before turning to Annabelle.

I coughed.

'Yeah?' she asked, walking over with an obvious smile plastered across her gorgeous face, 'Wow, this is beautiful, Kel! Wouldn't have taken you for a romantic.'

'I can be _very _romantic when I want to, 'Belle.' I responded, possibly inserting a bit more innuendo than I'd originally intended [too late to take it back without looking foolish, now!].

She chuckled throatily, 'I have no doubt in my mind about that one, Kelly Jones, but, just so you know, I don't put out on the first date.'

She was a crack up.

'I do.' I giggled, watching as her eyebrows rose dubiously.

I sat down and tugged lightly on her arm, 'Sit?'

'Sure.' She replied, plopping herself neatly on my lap.

'I meant on the ground, but this is fine.' I laughed, wrapping my arms around her and tugging the blanket over us both as I leant back into the plushy pillow.

'This is nice,' Annabelle commented, leaning into the embrace slightly, 'What's with the wine?'

'Well...' I began, 'I may have overheard you saying that you preferred wine to spirits... so I picked something up while you were at hockey practice yesterday – that's why I wasn't there.'

'Oh, that's so sweet, Kel!' she grinned at me, 'And I'd wondered where you'd got to! To be perfectly honest, I just assumed you were still hung-over.'

'Only a smidge.' I giggled, letting the laugh course through my body, 'So, would you like a glass?'

'Sure, why not?' she said, smiling at me fondly.

She leant forward so I could reach over and get the bottle, then passed me the two glasses.

I poured one each, careful not to spill any on her.

[**A/N: **_Yes, I've done that before, but thankfully the girl had just laughed! Lol._]

'A toast!' Annabelle suddenly cried joyfully.

'To what?' I asked, incredulous, but still happy to enjoy her antics.

'To us, to Valentine's Day and most of all, to _love.' _She grinned, a blush running from her nose and covering her already rosy red cheeks.

I had nothing to say to that, so I simply kissed her reddening nose and pulled her back into me tightly, a contented sigh escaping my painted lips.

We sat there for a few minutes before she finally spoke, 'Aren't you going to say anything?' she whispered, sounding worried.

'What can I say to top that, 'Belle?' I asked, mumbling into her neck.

'Anything you want.'

Oh, so effing helpful, _sweetheart_! I thought sarcastically.

'Fine then.' I whispered back, kissing her cheek and gazing at the stars unseeingly.

Then, inspiration hit me like a tonne of bricks.

''Belle.' I said quietly.

'Yeah?' she replied, almost uncertain.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, knowing my words would tumble out in a stream of uncertainty, ''Belle, I really, really, really, truly, completely and utterly love you, I love you more than I love anything else on this god-forsaken planet and you make my life better because you are so wonderfully beautiful and perfect in every single way humanly possi-'

Annabelle placed a single finger over my lips, silencing me before speaking, 'Kelly, breathe.'

I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have rid the weight of my emotions from my shoulders.

''Belle, I love you.' I said simply, putting everything I had [my heart, my body and soul], into those four simple words.

'Good.' She said smugly.

'Good? I just about freaking-well _give _you my heart, and all I get is a _'good'_?!' I ask angrily, my voice rose slightly.

'Yeah,' 'Belle laughs again, ''cos now I know you love me half as much as I love you.'

I was speechless at that, but apparently you don't need words to express love, just lips, which she pressed against mine in a passionate kiss that probably caused an earthquake somewhere in Peru.

Not that I cared, as I ran my fingers through her silky hair and she ran her tongue around my mouth, teasing and loving to her hearts' delight. And mine, a little too, I guess.

'Kelly?' she asked, pulling a way to gaze into my eyes [in a completely romantic and soppy sense, that I, quite frankly, _loved_] and stroke my cheek lovingly.

'Yeah, 'Belle.' I grinned, running a hand through my messy black hair [she'd gotten a little carried away, running her fingers through my hair].

'Happy Valentine's Day, Kelly Jones.' She smiled happily, and I brought my lips to hers in a soft yet passionate kiss.

I moved my mouth to her ear before whispering a hushed reply, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Annabelle Fritton.' I giggled, twirling a lock of her chestnut hair around my fingers.

'You know what?' I asked, laughing a little as I said so.

'What?' she smirked, still happily perched in my lap.

'You're going to have to work _really _hard to top this next year.' I grinned.

Her face paled.

'Uh-oh.'

* * *

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! This is the first multi-chapter fic I have ever completely finished! Three cheers for Ellen! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, hooray! Hip-hip, HOORAY!!!! So, what'd you think? You liked it? I did, I'm actually quite pleased with this story, and I like the way it turned out. I really hope you liked it, and I'd just like to say that it was a great deal of fun for me to write, especially with all the positive feedback I've received from all my lovely reviewers – keep writing those Kellabelle fics, I love them almost as much as your reviews! And, although I'm a teensy bit sad to finish this story, you all know that I just _have _to write another Valentine's Day story next year, but from Annabelle's POV and her whole take on the day, and her response to the challenge that Kelly set at the end there... I know, it'll be awesome, right? So, hope you all had lovely Valentine's Days, and have a fabulous week. And, to this fic, I bid a sad 'adieu', and I'm sending everyone who has read, reviewed or even glanced at this fic, loads of air hugs and St. T's slutty muffins. Which were yum. Also, I'd like to dedicate this whole story to Abstract Rainbow and LeicesterRedd, for convincing me to write another chapter, and leaving lovely comments and dedications in their stories.

ilyzxx =]


End file.
